Ollanta Humala/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Ollanta Humala - Stephen Harper.jpg| While the Senate controversy rages, Prime Minister Stephen Harper is on a trade mission this week. He is pictured here Wednesday greeting Peru's President Ollanta Humala. (L) shakes hands with Peru's President Ollanta Humala upon his arrival to the government palace in Lima May 22, 2013. Prime Minister Harper is on a one day official visit to Peru. REUTERS/Mariana Bazo Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Bill Clinton y Ollanta Humala se reunieron hoy en el Palacio de Gobierno. Foto: Flickr Presidencia Perú Barack Obama - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Encuentro del presidente Ollanta Humala con el mandatario de Estados Unidos, Barack Omaba y su esposa Michelle. ANDINA/Difusión Hillary Clinton - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reúne con Hillary Clinton en EEUU. Foto: ANDINA/Difusi América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reunirá este lunes con presidenta de Costa Rica. (Sepres) Luis Guillermo Solís - Ollanta Humala.jpg| NUEVA YORK EE UU, SETIEMBRE 24. Encuentro con el Presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís, mantuvo presidente Ollanta Humala en Nueva York. ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala (izq.), presidente electo de Perú con el mandatario mexicano Felipe Calderón. (REUTERS) Enrique Peña Nieto - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala viajará a México para la investidura de Enrique Peña Nieto. (USI) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reunió esta tarde con Fidel Castro en Cuba. Redacción. Grupo RPP Ollanta Humala - Raúl Castro.jpg| Se volverán a juntar. Ollanta Humala: Comisión Permanente del Congreso autorizó su viaje a Cuba. (USI) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Ollanta Humala, inaugurará hoy la VI Cumbre de ex presidentes latinoamericanos, con quienes se reunirá previamente. De acuerdo a la agenda oficial de actividades, a las 8:30 a.m., sostendrá un encuentro con los ex dignatarios, entre ellos Jaime Paz Zamora y Carlos Mesa, de Bolivia; Fernando de la Rúa, de Argentina; Antonio Saca, de El Salvador; Gustavo Noboa y Rodrigo Borja, de Ecuador. Cristina Fernández - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Humala se reunió con Cristina en la Casa Rosada. (Medios/Reuters) Mauricio Macri - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Durante la reunión con el presidente de Perú, Mauricio Macri dialogó sobre la actualidad de la región. Foto: Prensa Gobierno de la Ciudad Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala, Ricardo Lagos, P. Pablo Kucinski, Gustavo Cisneros, Carlos D. Mesa. carlosdmesa.com Evo Morales - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Mandatario de Bolivia, Evo Morales, prefirió no responder a las palabras de Ollanta Humala sobre la entrega de Martín Belaunde Lossio. (Foto: Reuters) Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Fernando H. Cardoso, Ollanta Humala. carlosdmesa.com Lula da Silva - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala y Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva durante una conferencia celebrada en Sao Paulo el 10 de junio. reportero24 Dilma Rousseff - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Dilma Rousseff y Ollanta Humala se estrechan las manos en Palacio de Gobierno. (Difusión) Chile * Ver Ollanta Humala - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El Presidente peruano, Ollanta Humala Tasso, recibe al exmandatario chileno Ricardo Lagos en una audiencia en Palacio de Gobierno. Foto: ANDINA/Presidencia. Michelle Bachelet - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El Gobierno peruano ya confirmó la participación del presidente Ollanta Humala en la ceremonia en la que Bachelet asumirá la jefatura de Chile, prevista para el próximo 11 de marzo. (Foto: El Comercio) Ollanta Humala - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera y Ollanta Humala podrían repetir esta escena si asisten a la II cumbre de Celac, en Cuba. (Foto: Miguel Bellido) Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala sostuvo encuentro con exmandatario Ernesto Samper. ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Juan Manuel Santos - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Jefes de estado acordaron establecer un canal de comunicación directo con las autoridades de Colombia. (Foto: Andina) Ecuador * Ver Ollanta Humala - Rafael Correa.jpg| Encuentro bilateral de los mandatarios Ollanta Humala y Rafael Correa en la ciudad de Jaén. Foto: Andina Lenín Moreno - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ecuador y Perú firman acuerdos sobre discapacitados. Foto: La Hora Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El presidente Fernando Lugo recibió al presidente electo del Perú Ollanta Humala Horacio Cartes - Sin imagen.jpg| Peru's President Ollanta Humala (R) congratulates Paraguayan President Horacio Cartes after his inauguration ceremony, in Asuncion, on August 15, 2013. Perú * Ver Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| El candidato nacionalista Ollanta Humala se reunió hoy durante una hora y media con el ex presidente y líder de Acción Popular (AP) Valentín Paniagua. Martes, 16 de mayo del 2006. Panamericana Televisión S.A Alejandro Toledo - Ollanta Humala.jpg| ¿De qué se ríen? El discurso se Humala no coincide con la actuación de su bancada. (Perú21) Alan García - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Alan García y Ollanta Humala en 2011. (Perú21) Ollanta Humala - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala visita a Pedro Pablo Kuczynski en su domicilio. Foto: ANDINA/Oscar Farje. Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Un saludo fraterno entre Ollanta Humala y José Mujica. (Foto: Agencia Andina) Ollanta Humala - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Ollanta Humala asistirá a asunción de mando de Tabaré Vásquez en Uruguay. (Presidencia Perú) Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala junto a Hugo Chávez en Venezuela (Foto: AFP) Nicolás Maduro - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Humala junto a Maduro en una cita del Unasur de 2012. (USI) Fuentes Categoría:Ollanta Humala